


All of You

by Leo_Our_Queen, Trinket



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alien Biology, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Secrets, Superbat Week 2020, Switch Bruce Wayne, Switching, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Bruce Wayne, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark has been hiding something and Bruce is determined to get to the bottom of it. But once Bruce learns what it is, he just can't help himself from invading Clark's privacy. The whole ordeal leads to serious confrontation but an understanding revelation.Written for Superbat Week 2020 Day 5 Prompt, Free Day.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I must give extensive thanks to my lovely co-writer, [Leo_Our_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Our_Queen/pseuds/Leo_Our_Queen). This was actually the last prompt filled and we finished it last night!

Bruce was disgruntled. He and Clark had been dating for six months now and the farm boy from Kansas was shyer than he’d given him credit for. He had as yet to get the man out of his boxers when in their civilian identities. Superman insisted on keeping those red  _ panties _ as he’d taken to teasingly calling them when they were finished with monitor duty.

His partner had been slowly growing more distant. Their dates had grown less frequent. Something that Bruce himself usually did when he got to close. Yet he’d seen the longing in Clark’s eyes. The love shining through. But also the worry. One time he thought Clark might burst into tears, which the man didn’t do too often unless someone had died. It didn’t even have to be anyone Clark knew, but Bruce also knew Clark blamed himself when he couldn’t save everyone in the guise of Superman.

Which meant he’d have to be sneaky about planting a video camera in Superman’s quarters on the Watchtower. If this didn’t work, he’d place them in Clark Kent’s apartment. Either way if the man found out he’d be mad at Bruce. He hoped he could forgive him, especially if it meant finding out what was wrong and helping him.

So, later that night when he was on monitor duty with Hal Jordan, he got up from his seat. One of them had to be watching at all times. So it allowed him to slip away.

From his utility belt he removed the hand held round spheres. He placed one on top of the bookshelf in between a photograph and what looked like an old stuffed teddy bear. Possibly handed down through the family considering it looked vintage, but also beat up and yet carefully stitched back together. A different type of heirloom.

Then he placed a second one underneath the dresser. He wouldn’t see much from it, but everyone’s footwear was typically different and few had red boots like Superman.

Batman placed a third one in the ceiling fan to look right down at the bed.

The last of the camera’s, Bruce placed in the shower. Right in the corner between a couple of shelves that held bottles of soap and conditioner. So it didn’t look too conspicuous he placed other spherical shapes in a pattern between said shelves.

Once he’d completed his task, he left and got a cup of coffee in the Superman mug. So he could pretend he was tasting his partner’s lips, if not other parts of his body. Some part’s he’d as yet to see or touch.

It made him wonder, for a moment, if someone hadn’t tried to force his boyfriend in the past. But that couldn’t be it, because the man was  _ Superman. _ Just the idea left a lead weight in his stomach.

He really hoped that wasn’t it.

Bruce walked into the room and sat down beside Jordan.

“Welcome back, Batman.” Jordan glanced at his coffee cup and sighed, “I’m going to get me one of those.”

Batman glanced back at the monitor and saw that Superman was putting out a wildfire out in Canada, north of Alberta. It didn’t look as though he needed back up. Maybe he’d be in luck tonight and Superman would show up for the showers in the watchtower and probably for a spare suit that didn’t stink of smoke.

"You good, Spooky?"

Bruce removed his eyes from the monitor towards Hal, the biggest smirk on the damn Lantern's face.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Hal put his hands up. "Just funny watching you get all hot and bothered over your boyscout boyfriend in action."

Bruce's eye twitched as he turned to tell Hal to shut the hell up but stopped when he heard Superman's arrival announced overhead. Not even the Batman himself could stop the small flutter in his stomach when he saw his lover walk inside the monitor room.

"Supes! Man right on time! Your boy was just about to kill me." Hal stood up to give the Super a fist bump.

"All for a good reason I bet." Clark teased. He looked over to Bruce and gave a genuine smile that made the heat rise to Bruce's face.

Clark was covered in dirt and soot, he even had a small dark smudge right there on his face. It was downright cute but he looked exhausted overall. Bruce couldn't stop himself, he walked up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe off the smudge. Clark gave Bruce a surprised look, not expecting the loving display. But then he smiled once more and leaned his forehead against his cowled one. Bruce leaned right back, hand itching to grab Clark's. 

"Bleh! Are you two done? Seriously, I'm going to barf in my mouth."

Bruce just about had enough of the Green Lantern.

"I won't be here long, I mainly stopped for a shower and a clean suit so I can head home." Clark spoke. He nuzzled his cheek against Bruce's for one last touch before backing away.

"You don't have one at your house? Or there in the fortress?"

"For some reason the water at my place won't get warm, stays cold. I'm waiting for maintenance to explain why. Believe it or not, I actually do appreciate a hot shower." Clark explained as he walked away from Bruce towards Hal. "Plus I did want to come and see Batman, and maybe make you gag a bit." Clark finished with a jab at Hal’s shoulder he completely waved off.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, making a mental note to do something about Clark's water issue. He did own the building after all.

He watched Clark leave for the shower and an idea sprung in place. Bruce turned towards Hal who plopped himself back in front of the monitor. 

"You got it from here?"

"Yep! Go spend time with your man."

Bruce rolled his eyes one last time before heading after Clark. He knew that Clark would be heading to his own room and this would be a good opportunity to see if he can finally join the Kryptonian in the shower.

Clark was the only one in the entire Watchtower that had his own personal shower. The rooms weren't created so someone could live on the space station, but for if someone needed a rest or sleep before a mission. There was a communal shower that everyone used, and general bathrooms. When everything was built, Superman absolutely  _ demanded _ his own washroom. Something Bruce always was suspicious of, but brushed it off as Clark just trying to protect his identity. 

When Bruce made it to Clark's door, he looked around to make sure no one was watching. The last thing he wanted was for them both to look unprofessional walking out the room, clearly sleeping together beforehand. So as quiet and quick as possible, Bruce snuck past the lock and shut the door. He saw Clark was already in his washroom with the door wide open. Bruce opened his mouth to ask if he could join in but instantly shut it with a snap and ducked behind the wall.

What the hell was that?

Clark had  **tentacles** !

Bruce slowly looked back over the corner of the wall. Clark stood there in all his naked glory, but all Bruce could focus on was the three large appendages hanging from between his legs.

They were  _ moving _ !

Almost as if they had a mind of its own. They were three long penis like tentacles from between his legs, Bruce guessed that each one had to be over 3ft long. They were long, pastel pink with a red underbelly, and missing the suctions like a regular squid or spetipod would have.

Bruce couldn't take his eyes away as Clark ducked under the shower spray. The way they moved and just glistened under the misted water.

Bruce watched Clark lather himself up in the shower and even his… genitalia? Bruce was struck with a thought. Everything suddenly made sense; why he'd never seen Clark naked, why he demanded his own bathroom, why Bruce can't even  _ touch _ him in that place.

Because Clark didn't want anyone to know, more specifically, he didn't want Bruce to know.

Bruce gripped his fist tight at his side, ultimate relief washed over him but utter deception as well. Bruce initially believed Clark was this private about sex and being intimate because someone had sexually violated him once before. The thought alone made Bruce seeth and feel ill, but he's absolutely relieved that doesn't seem to be the issue.

But he also felt utter deception, they’ve been together for months. Bruce has spent time on the farm and even had Clark's own mother over from Smallville. They've talked about even getting married, Bruce had the perfect ring picked out and even knew what engraving he wanted. Why the hell did Clark think needed to keep this a secret? 

"Bruce."

Bruce froze, thinking he's been caught. When he looked over the corner once more, that wasn't the issue. Clark stroked one of his tentacles, not even the full length of it but mainly towards the tip, his eyes were closed in the moment. Bruce swallowed thickly at the sight of it.

Clark had one hand gripped on the shower wall and the other down between his legs stroking one. The other seemed to wrap around the arm stroking the one tentacle. Bruce had to bring his fist to his mouth and tried to calm his breathing.

His eyes went completely wide as the third tentacle dragged over Clark's perineum and started sliding between his cheeks.

"Bruce." Clark panted out. "Bruce,  _ fuck! _ "

Almost as if in slow motion, Bruce watched Clark use the hand leaned against the shower to pull back one of his cheeks. He threw his head back when his tentacle began to circle and tease around the rim of his hole.

"Yes! Shit, Bruce! Fuck, feels so good.  _ Please _ …"

Bruce couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out of there. As quiet and as fast as possible, he opened the door and took off down the hallway towards his own room. He could feel his cock aching between his thighs as he approached his door.

He rushed inside and locked it the second it closed. Bruce leaned his back against the door and rushingly shoved his pants around mid thigh, thanking everything possible he decided to wear loose pants and not his Kevlar. He grabbed his cock right there and started jerking with Clark in mind.

Everything was replaying on repeating in his head; those tentacles, Clark's wet hole, his flushed and panting face, the way he just moaned Bruce's name so beautifully. Bruce slammed his head back on the door, a low groan coming out as he twisted his fist still jerking his hard cock. 

Has Clark fucked himself on those things? Of course he has, Bruce knew he would take it so good too.

"Fuck, Clark!"

His body jerked as he came, coating his entire fist. Even groaning at the thought of those tentacles being covered in his cum like this. Bruce tried to clean himself up as much as possible, shaking his head that he didn't even make it to the damn bed but fucked himself right there against the door.

Bruce knows all about tentacles and the sexual aspect of it. He's raised four boys, Jason especially has more than enough times left hentai on his computer as a prank. Even though Bruce himself never watched it, he  _ could _ ultimately see the appeal. But to experience and see something like that in real time, nearly had him aching hard all over again.

"Bruce?" A muffled voice and a knock called from the other side of the door.

He coughed into his hand and called out. "Hold on."

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted his pants. He did everything to make himself look presentable as possible and not completely fucked out.

He answered the door and saw the love of his life, Bruce was half hard thinking about what was behind those red panties.

"Hal said he last saw you follow after me. Why are you in here?"

Bruce had to think of a lie, "I just needed to grab something I left in here."

Clark raised a brow, but just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm about to head home, you have monitor duty for the whole night?"

Bruce nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Alright, well text me when you get home. Do you want me to patrol Gotham or tell the boys-"

Bruce couldn't take it, he surged forward and smashed his lips right against Clark's. His mouth was so hot and wet, like those tentacles. Bruce grabbed his hips and couldn't help but grabbing his ass firmly, each globe in his hand. He pushed his tongue inside and Clark didn't even try to fight for dominance.

_ How good did you fuck yourself, Clark? _

Bruce thought, tongue still halfway down Clark's throat.

"Mmf! Bruce! Mmm, okay! Down, boy!" Clark struggled to get away with a few giggles, a long trail of saliva connecting his lips to Bruce's.

_ Almost as long as _ -

"You're extra affectionate tonight, something I need to know about?" Clark teased with a smirk, wrapping his arms around Bruce's shoulders.

"Just missed you all day, been craving you." Which wasn't a complete lie.

Clark chuckled and pecked his lips once more.

"I have to go, and you need to go back to the monitor before Green Lantern dozes off."

Bruce nodded and kissed Clark's neck before lifting his chin to look into neon sapphire eyes.

"I love you. So damn much, Clark."

Clark's eyes crinkled at the sides with his megawatt smile.

"I love you too."

Bruce wasn’t sure what to say to Clark. He loved him as he’d said and it wasn’t often that he professed his love. Not like the other man. He worried that perhaps Clark still wasn’t sure just how deep Bruce’s feelings ran if he couldn’t get the wherewithal to tell him one of his secrets. The one that kept them from reaching the next stage of their relationship.  _ Would _ Clark tell him if they were married? That was no reason to get on bended knee, but he had many reasons to love Clark Kent, and more reasons to admire Superman. So he had plenty of reason to pull out the velvet box he’d been carrying for  _ months, _ but just hadn’t mustard up the courage to ask, on the slim off chance that Clark would say no.

“I’ll see you later, won’t I?” He needed to know what the plan was for their next meeting.

“If we’re both free, of course. If not, it will have to wait until tomorrow evening.”

“Right. Well then, I better not keep you. Tomorrow evening, meet me at Gargoyle number thirteen for a picnic before patrol.” He wanted to do so much more than kiss his long time boyfriend. That word just didn’t feel right, but it was still correct. He preferred the term lover even if they hadn’t gone as far as couples could. And from what he’d seen, Clark enjoyed more than just kissing, cuddling, and light petting. Just how was he supposed to get him to tell him?

He lifted a hand to pet the s-curl. “I’ll miss you.”

Clark blinked. “B. I won’t be gone long and we’ll see each other tomorrow night at the latest.”

Bruce nodded.

Clark smiled and with a chuckle he ruffled Bruce’s hair before flying off.

Bruce could only grimace as he was reminded that he had monitor duty with the Green Lantern, Hal, when he’d much rather be alone. Now he’d have to sit through and keep an eye out for trouble until he could go back home. Now and then his thoughts drifted to Clark and what he’d seen. There had to be something he could do. Maybe if he kept a closer eye on him he might be able to figure out how to go about it.

It was a relief when his monitor duty shift came to an end and two others took their place for the next shift. He nodded to Hakwgirl and Wonder Woman as he zeta beamed down back to the Hall on Earth. Getting into his Batmobile as the early rays of dawn neared he got home and set about setting up a small camera so that the video feed would connect wirelessly to the Batcomputer.

Alfred approached, “Master Bruce, won’t you sleep?”

“Not yet. I have one more task to do over in Metropolis. I’ll sleep the afternoon at the penthouse.”

“At least have some breakfast, sir.”

Bruce shook his head. “I’ll take it to go, Alfred. Whatever you’ve made.”

“I haven’t made anything but tea yet, sir. I will go start breakfast. A veggie omelet with a side of turkey bacon.”

“That would be appreciated, Alfred. Thank you.”

Alfred bowed his head and then turned to leave up the steps to the Manor above.

Bruce was thankful that Alfred hadn’t pryed and questioned what he was doing with yet another camera. This time it wasn’t a criminal he was trying to spy on, or one of the kids messing with the Batcave and the tools inside it. Sometimes items came up missing, but that way he always knew. Or he would have if they weren’t so proficient at turning off the cameras, or getting by any security he’d put in place. He worried most about any of them opening up the vault filled with Kryptonite that he was trying to keep others from getting their hands on. There were too many trying to hurt Superman. And if he could prevent a loved one from getting hurt - or at least from being killed - he’d do whatever he could to ensure that.

Putting the small camera inside his utility belt he changed out of the Batsuit and showered. Alfred had laid out a business suit for him to wear. He put that on and then placed his Batsuit in a briefcase along with the utility belt. Always good to have on hand in case he needed to change into said vigilante costume. But he was mostly taking it along because of where he’d placed the camera he wanted to hide in Clark’s place to gauge just what else he was up to and figure out what he liked most so that he could try and seduce him full on.

There were other words Bruce wanted to tell Clark. But even though he thought them and felt them, he wasn’t sure he could get them past his tongue to speak.

He waved to Alfred as he picked up the food in a plastic container and got into the car. While waiting at the first red light he ate part of the omelet and the couple pieces of turkey bacon. If not for the need to keep to a certain lifestyle in regard to his diet regiment he might have preferred regular bacon. He was glad to see some cucumber sandwiches packed away for a snack should he need it.

Bruce wished he could have shared breakfast with Clark, but he was either asleep, saving the world  _ again, _ or at the Daily Planet by the time he arrived in Metropolis.

Spotting Clark’s bicycle outside the Planet, he continued to the building. A place he owned. He could speak to the super there taking care of all of the buildings maintenance and plumbing needs. Then call in some people who could get the job done. Possibly it just needed a new hot water tank. He’d get a larger one, maybe three. And while he was there with that as his cover, he’d sneak into Clark’s apartment and set the camera up. Possibly in his bedroom. Not the bathroom, since he was certain that was where he changed in and out of his Superman suit and he didn’t want that footage getting seen.

Nor did he want anything that got caught on this camera being seen by anyone but himself. He worried that Tim, being tech savvy as he was, would be the one to stumble on it. Barbara knew better.

Bruce sighed and stretched his back as much as he could inside his car and pulled out his phone to look at said cameras. Even though Clark's bike was here, it didn't mean that Superman was and could currently be patrolling.

Flicking through each camera feed, he realized just how many cameras he put in Clark's personal space and suddenly got a wave of guilt.

_ What the hell am I doing? _

This is Clark's  **privacy** , if it was the other way around he would be furious. This was all because he was worried the farm boy was becoming distant from him. He didn't want Clark to leave him, but maybe this was too much. That thought got shot when Clark walked across his screen, towel still hitched around his waist. He must have just come from his shower.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat, he knew exactly what was under that towel. He watched as Clark stretched himself and walked out of the room. Bruce let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, now was his chance to walk up and talk to him. His hand reached to open the car door but stopped when he saw Clark come back in the room carrying a stack of maybe five or six thick towels. Clark sat them down and pulled back the comforter on the bed and even stripped the top sheet before grabbing the towels and placing them one by one over the bed.

_ What the hell? _

Bruce watched confused as Clark even took his own towel from around his waist and placed it on the bed. He saw all of Clark's nude glory, and even saw that Clark's tentacles were wrapped around his pelvic area, Bruce came to the conclusion he must even bind them with binding tape. He made a mental note to create something to make it easier for Clark or a special kind of underwear.

Bruce watched the tentacles unwrap and come undone just by Clark slowly stroking one across the top. The lewd moan his boyfriend let out was purely pornographic. Bruce had to shove his knuckles in his mouth from moaning with him, the way they just damn  _ moved _ . Clark walked over to the closet and pulled out something big, something fuzzy and half his own size. Bruce brought the screen closer, is that… 

Is that a  _ teddy bear? _

Bruce instantly recognized that bear, it was a gag gift he won Clark when they went to the Gotham pier fair together. It was a large overstuffed  _ bat _ bear. It had the damn ears and everything, and Bruce watched as Clark placed it gently on the bed and then slowly climbed on top of it. Bruce couldn't look away, he knew exactly what Clark was about to do.

Clark’s face was already completely flushed, he could see his neon sapphire eyes slowly tinting red. Something Bruce learned happens when he's truly in a passionate moment. Those damn tentacles, they were coated almost with what looked to be a mucous and just  _ dripping _ all over the bear. Bruce assumed they must get wetter the more Clark gets aroused, which explained the towels. The farm boy was just hovering over the bear, his tentacles even having a slight tremble as they caressed the inside of his thighs and barely grazed the fur of the bear.

"Oh fuck, Clark." Bruce whispered out, completely captivated. He shoved a hand into his own trousers.

The long dripping member glided over his chest, Bruce saw it brush his nipples and teased across the hard swell of one before wrapping around it, almost like a mouth. Another thick, broad one encircled his balls, Bruce watched Clark's head throw back. The small, desperate gasps coming out his mouth made Bruce squeeze his own cock. He didn't know how much longer he could take watching this torture. Clark even got one to come towards his face and bump the corner of his mouth as it rose up, hovering in front of his eyes when he opened them.

Nothing prepared Bruce for what came next.

Clark gave a small kitten lick, before letting his jaw fall open and it nudged past his lips, pushing into his mouth. Bruce’s own mouth was open watching as Clark suckled eagerly, but then nearly choking around it when it pressed against the back of his throat.

Bruce could even see the thick tentacle at the hollow of Clark's damn throat. It was something so surreal.   


He sucked at it eagerly and thrust down to the tentacles surrounding his balls and even on top of the bear. 

Bruce felt so hazy, even desperate for just a little more, and extremely hungry with arousal. Once the tentacle gripped around his balls moved towards his back, Bruce's hand reached for the car door. The tentacle was sliding over his crack, leaving a large wet line. Clark swirled it around his hole before completely shoving the full 3ft length inside, causing his belly to even protrude out. His hoarse gasp was enough to cause Bruce to snap.

Bruce nearly tripped on his own feet getting out the car, rushing up to bang on Clark's front door.

* * *

Clark’s head snapped up and using super speed to clean up and get dressed he then met Bruce at the door.

“Bruce?” He blinked. He’d not been expecting the man. If he’d known, he would have held off on what he’d just been in the middle of, he thought with a flush to his cheeks.

He was startled by Bruce pushing against his shoulders and shutting and bolting the door lock.

Upon opening his mouth to speak, Bruce’s mouth slid over his, firm and demanding. Strong capable hands grasped handfuls of dark silky hair.

Clark shuddered, gasped when Bruce ground his pelvis against his. If he didn’t get ahold of himself, he’d cum right then and there and make a mess. More of a mess than any human of Earth could have produced. But he was certain that if Bruce knew, that he’d react the way he feared he might. With horrified disgust and then he’d never want to touch him again. Not even the holding of hands.

He felt his nipples perk, as if seeking out touch.  _ Bruce’s _ touch.

Clark managed to pull away, may have been breathless if not for his physiology. “B-bruce, wh-what’s going on?” Had the man been hit by Poison Ivy’s perfumes? “Was it Poison Ivy?”

Bruce shook his head, and grasped Clark’s chin in one hand. “I feel ridiculous saying this, but I’m jealous of that  _ teddy bear _ you were  _ playing _ with.”

Clark felt his blood turn to ice, it was like his heart froze completely in his chest.

"W-what are you talking about?" Panic was edging close to the corner of his mind.

Bruce’s brows furrowed, his eyes slanted. Then he closed them and shook his head. His grip remained tight on Clark’s chin. His eyes opened again, brilliant and gleaming.

“Clark.  _ I know.” _

Clark gulped and shook his head. “No… you… you… you can’t!” He backed away, out of his hold and turned, his heart palpitating. But this was Bruce. This was  _ Batman. _ He’d known the man could invade the privacy of others when he was in the throes of an investigation. Clark should have been angry, should have been throwing things. Except he’d learned a long time ago that he had to keep any anger he might feel under check. To be gentle even when his anger got the best of him.

Curling his hands into fists he turned to stare at Bruce, and felt his eyes heat up. Glowing red.

He could hear Bruce’s gulp. Saw the nervous twitch at the corner of his mouth.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. Counted backwards from one-hundred to one. Thought of cold winters and freezing rain. Of the walks beneath moonlight at the bay after patrol on the neutral territory between their two cities.

“Clark?”

He opened his eyes and laid his palms flat against his upper thighs. “Bruce, how could you?”

“I… I’m sorry, Clark. I  _ saw _ you first in the shower. I hadn’t  _ meant _ to.”

“Oh…,” he glanced down. Then looked up. “You still shouldn’t have been there.”

“I know, but I was worried.”

“About?”

“You’d seemed to be avoiding me, more and more.”

“I’m sorry,” his face was flushed with guilt. But if he’d stayed too long then he knew that Bruce would have discovered it. Discovered  _ them. _

“Can you forgive me, Clark?”

He sighed. “Don’t I always? You’re my best friend.”

“I… hope I’m much more than that, Clark.” Bruce glanced down at the floor, then into Clark’s eyes.

Clark tilted his head back, felt the wall behind him. He stared up at the ceiling. Seconds ticked on by.

“Do you… want me to go?”

Clark straightened up and stared at him. “No!” He shook his head and hurried to Bruce. Took his hands in his. “Bruce. You’re so much more to me than you’ll ever know. I  _ love _ you.”

“I love you too, Clark.”

He shook his head. Glanced away and out a window. “How could you? I disgust you now.”

Bruce grabbed hold of his head again and turned him to look at him. Their eyes caught each other.

“Clark, listen to me. I love  _ you _ Clark.  _ You. _ All of you. There is not a part of you or your body that isn't perfect. I don't care that you're not human. I don't care if your anatomy is a bit different. Even if we couldn't have sex at all, I'd still love you.”

His eyes stung and he felt the prickle of tears.

Bruce leaned in to kiss them away. He proceeded to pepper kisses along Clark’s jawline and bridge of his nose, his forehead, his chin, along one side of his neck and then over Clark’s lips.

Clark felt a pleasant chill run down his back before his entire body felt heated wherever Bruce touched him. His lips tingled as he opened his mouth, allowing Bruce’s tongue to invade. His insides pulsed. The heads of his tentacles leaked precum, drenching through the fabrics of his clothes.

He whimpered, the sound muffled between their mouths as their tongues caressed, one sliding over the other, as Bruce’s thickness ground against his sex glans through their pants.

Clark’s hands moved up and around Bruce’s neck.

Bruce’s hands found purchase underneath Clark’s shirt. Clark shuddered as those calloused fingers brushed over his nipples. 

He didn’t notice that they’d been moving, that Bruce had been leading them in one direction.

Clark’s legs hit the back of the bed where towels still laid and where the teddy bear had taken a place of honor in the center of the bed.

Bruce grunted against Clark’s ear, his voice low and rough edged. “Let’s see if teddy there can live up to this.”

Their hands moved at frantic pace, one article of clothing after another dispensed with. Until both men lay naked, side by side.

Clark slid the back of his tongue slowly down Bruce’s jawline, along one chord of his neck to a nipple. He heard Bruce groan and felt those strong fingers grip his hair. Felt him tug so that he had to release his prize and gave into the other man’s widened pupils.

Then Bruce rolled Clark onto his back. “Don’t hold back, Clark.” Bruce whispered hotly against his ear.

Clark gasped when those hands moved down over his abdomen, lower and lower still.

His entire body shuddered and shook as Bruce’s fingertips brushed over his tentacles. 

They unfurled from around Clark’s upper thigh, seeking out those hands giving them attention unlike any sort they’d ever known.

Clark’s eyes widened as Bruce took one of the tips into his mouth. He moaned as that wicked, wicked tongue flicked against the fleshy head.

His body bucked, needing more,  _ wanting more. _

The fingers of one of Bruce’s hands brushed lower, beneath Clark’s scrotal sack. Just past the perineum and against his hole. Where he’d recently been using his own tentacles to fuck himself. 

Bruce growled around his cock, sending vibrations through sensitive nerve ends that had Clark near to cumming. The tips of his tentacles leaked, precome dribbling down the length of each. Dripping between his legs into the bed, or sliding down between where his inner thigh connected to his pelvis.

His lover seemed to notice this and moved his fingers to swipe up the precome before pressing now wet fingers against Clark’s entrance.

With hitched breath he cried out, “Bruce,” in a breathy voice that was barely audible and yet Bruce glanced up from where he had his mouth wrapped around one of Clark’s tentacles.

_ “Please!” _ He whimpered as those fingers thrust into him, quickly discovering every sensitive bundle of nerves that had Clark shaking, moaning, and tossing his head back, exposing his throat.

Clark’s fingers curled into the sheets and towels on the bed when Bruce shifted. He watched his lover lift his legs over his inner elbow. Cried out when the blunt head of Bruce’s cock pushed inside his eager well lubed hole. And Bruce still had him inside his mouth, the tentacle thrusting in and out of that firm warm mouth.

  
He felt a second tentacle move around behind him. The tip of the tentacle slid between the cleft of Bruce’s ass while his third tentacle moved to wrap around the base of Bruce's cock, his precome dripping on Clark's lower belly.

" _ Bruce _ ." He panted out.

* * *

Bruce loved the taste of Clark in his mouth. Loved how he felt wrapped around his cock. And those sounds he made only made him want to thrust faster, harder, deeper. He wanted to keep going until Clark’s very soul had been marked forever his.

As he ran his tongue over the head of one of Clark’s phallic appendages, he stiffened when he felt a wet length slip between his cheeks, very close over his own hole. His face heated and he caught the dazed and hungry look in his lover's eyes.

Lapping up the precome he let go of Clark’s tentacle in his mouth with a wet resounding pop. “Clark,” he ground his name out, “be careful, I haven’t ever bottomed.”

Luminous blue eyes, as ethereal as the stars gazed into his own steele blue. “I understand, B. I’ll be gentle. You’re the only one I’ve ever done  _ any _ of this with.”

Bruce's heart skipped a beat. He gulped audibly.

Turning his head, he peppered kisses along the side of Clark’s thigh, knee, and upper calf.

Bruce thrust into Clark again and again as one of Clark’s tentacles slipped and slid against Bruce’s hole. Pressed in a little ways and then retreated. Each time a little more-- as if teasing him. Once the initial head was in, Bruce groaned as warmth spilled inside. The natural lubricant before the real event.

Bruce filled Clark as deep as he could, his cock stretching him wider than Clark’s own tentacles could, none of them wide enough to do so, even though they more than made up for it in their length.

Clark reached up to kiss Bruce, bending his body in ways most humans and even gymnasts couldn’t manage.

Bruce shuddered as the head of Clark’s tentacle wiggled over repeatedly one particular spot inside him. And then the sneak used a bit of his power in that one appendage to vibrate.

“Fuck!” Bruce growled out and slammed into Clark over and over. Both of them panting and swearing as they rushed toward climax.

"I'm close… Bruce,  _ fuck! _ I'm right there." Clark gasped out.

"Me too baby, oh shit me too. Come with me."

That was enough to push Clark right over the edge, that tight feeling in his belly finally became too much as he came. His back arched as rope after rope shot out of all three of his members. Bruce's eyes went wide, not expecting to be filled so suddenly, causing him to release inside of Clark.

"Fuck, Clark!"

It kept coming, to compare it to a geyser wouldn’t do justice. It's like it wouldn't stop, completely coating Clark's entire body up to his clavicles. Bruce’s back too. The fluid dripping down and pooling in the now completely soaked towels.

Bruce clinched his eyes shut, cramping occurring in his stomach from being filled past his limit. "Clark." He grounded out.

He reached behind him and pulled out one of Clark's slicked coated tentacles from his ass, feeling instant relief when his cum rushed out his gaping hole and coated the inside of his thighs and collected beneath him. 

He took a look around the utter mess and his mouth dropped open, there had to be liters, over a gallon even of cum coated everywhere. Bruce looked to Clark to give him a praised  _ 'Good boy' _ but realized that Clark looked absolutely humiliated and even ashamed.

Bruce used a cum coated hand to tilt Clark's chin up to meet his eyes.

"I told you, I love  _ all _ of you." He looked around them once more. "Plus… this was actually pretty hot."

Clark gulped and smiled, bottom lip trembling, his face flushed. “I love you too, Bruce.” He blinked. “ _ Hot? _ ”

Bruce could see he was having trouble wrapping his head around the notion and smiled. Brushed his lips featherlight over Clark’s. “This is a part of who you are Clark and who you are is  _ beautiful, _ don’t ever forget that.”

“But…”

He shook his head. “No but’s, Clark. I love you and I don’t want this to be the only time we’re so intimate.”

“We’re both soaked.”

“Nothing a shower won’t take care of.”

“Did… did I hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No. A little discomfort,” he couldn’t lie. Clark would detect that and he didn’t think it wise to do anyway, “but it’s fine. I’m fine,” he had to add due to the look that crossed Clark’s face.

Bruce watched those brilliant blue eyes gleam; saw him wipe his arm over his eyes.

“I love you so much, Bruce.” Clark lowered his arm and stared into his eyes. “I don’t want you to regret this.”

“You must know I’m not lying.”

He nodded. “I know, but… it’s still hard to wrap my head around.”

Taking Clark’s head between his hands, pressing his forehead to his he sighed. “No matter how long it takes to make you understand that I love you,  _ all of you, _ and that I find what we did hot, even if it takes a lifetime, I’ll show you again and again.”

Their lips pressed together, this time chaste as both were still recovering from moments ago.

Clarks lashes fluttered.

Their arms wrapped around each other.

Bruce asked, “How do you feel about Vegas?”

He blinked. “Why?”

“Hnn. That’s a surprise.”

Clark rested his head against his shoulder. “As long as you’re with me, I’d go anywhere with you,  _ for you.” _

Bruce wondered sometimes how he’d gotten so lucky and brushed his lips over Clark’s forehead.

Clark smiled, then sighed, “We need a shower.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed this and would love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Please join us on Discord at the [Batsupes Community ](https://discord.gg/jkmRrb3)


End file.
